


Cure for Bad Dreams

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Sam, Weechesters, Young Winchesters, ticklish sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam (8) has a nightmare and turns to Dean (12) for some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure for Bad Dreams

"De?" Sam mumbled sleepily, tugging on Dean’s bed sheet.

"Hmm?" Dean opened one eye, seeing the blurry form of his brother through his drowsy delirium, "What is it, Sammy?"

Sam looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet, “I had a bad dream….”

"Want to stay here?" Dean asked.

Sam visibly brightened, “Can I?”

Dean smiled, “Of course, hop in.” Dean helped Sam into the bed and curled around him, “No bad nightmare will be able to get you here, I promise.”  
Sam let out a shaky sigh, letting Dean pull him close.

"What’s wrong, don’t believe me?" Dean asked, poking Sam’s side, "I won’t let anything make you sad." 

"Dehehean- nahaha-" Sam giggled, pawing at Dean’s hands.

"You can’t be sad if you’re laughing!" Dean grinned, tickling Sammy’s little tummy in earnest.

"I’m nahahahot! I swehehehear!" Sam gasped, "I’m hahahahappy! I’m hahahappy!”

"That’s better." Dean smiled.

Sam pressed his back against Dean, letting himself be cuddled by his older brother. Dean trailed his fingers up and down Sam’s arm, giving him goosebumps and making him feel calm and tingly and happy. He was lucky to have such a great big brother.


End file.
